The Life Of The Blue Macaws
by Sofia Song
Summary: One shots of the adventures the Blue Macaws go through in Rio,some are crazy while others are normal,stories suggestions are welcomed;)
1. Zombies?

(This whole story will be filled with one shots chapters about the crazy adventure the Blue Macaws go through,sugggestions are welcomed and have a nice day and enjoy reading this:)

It was a typical day in the crazy city of Rio De Janeiro Brazil,humans and animals alike were out of their home,going about their daily life.

For Blu and his family,they had a crazy day of fun planned out for them,courtesy of their friend,Sofia.

The Seven birds were flying over the city of Rio,with Sofia leading as only she knew where they were heading too and for Blu and his family,it was mystery for them.

"So where are we exactly going?"Blu inquired,rising an eyebrow.

Sofia turned and smiled at Blu. "I told you it's a surprise, It wouldn't be a Surprise it I told you right?"

Blu narrowed his eyebrows and he said,"while at least tell me what are going to do."

Sofia stopped flying and shook her head while she said,"No,no,no,don't you understand the meaning of surprise?"

"Do I look like a three year old to you?obviously I know the meaning of surprise!"Blu replied,in a defensive tone.

"Hey!what's that supposed to mean?"The three kids,Bia,Carla and Tiago all shouted at their father in unison as they we're all three years old.

"We are all three years old and we know the meaning of Surprise!"Bia said. "Maybe me and Carla,I don't know about Tiago,"Bia said,while grinning at Tiago.

"Haha,very funny,"Tiago said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Ok guys!stop this pointless argument let's just keep moving,"Jewel intervened,irritated by the pointless argument.

"Ok,you guys hear the boss,let's keep moving,"Sofia announced,as she pushed for the rest to start moving.

They flew for another twenty minutes before they reached their destination,it was ordinary looking building located in quiet and secluded area of the city.

"Here we are guys!"Sofia announced,her voice filled with excitement.

"Where is 'here'?"Jewel questioned, her eyebrow raised with uncertainty.

Sofia had a reassuring smile on her face while she replied,"Follow me,I won't harm any of you."

She guided Blu and The rest into the building and the first place they find themselves in was a dark and narrow corridor.

Blu and the rest stopped in their tracks while Sofia continued walking,unaware that the rest of them had stopped.

But after awhile,she did eventually realised. She turned around and saw the family of Blue Macaws standing at the entrance,no moving a single inch.

"What's the matter?"Sofia asked. "Everything is perfectly safe,I assure you,"Sofia stated,smiling at them.

"A….I seen movies,dark and narrow corridors never ever lead to good things,"Blu replied.

Sophia shook her head and said,"You just watched too much movies,now quit being a baby and let's go!"

The Blue Macaws eventually decided to follow Sofia,but they were extremely paranoid,especially Blu. Any sound would startled him and he would keep imagining things that aren't even there.

Finally they reached the end of the hallway, there was door there,so Sofia flew up and grabbed the door none with her talons.

But before she opened the door,she looked down at the family of blue macaws and asked,"You guys ready?"

"Ready for what?They replied in unison.

"This!"Sofia shouted dramatically as she opened the door.

Immediately, all of the blue macaws had confused look on their faces. "A empty room?"Jewel said,with her head cocke in Confusion.

"What?"Sofia asked,she too was getting confused. She peeked her head into the room and indeed it was empty.

Sofia scratched her head with her talons as she said,"

That's strange,could I have gotten the place wrong?"

"Oh sorry!wrong room!"Sofia exclaimed, she flew back down the corridor for few metres before she reached another door.

"This is the right room!"Sofia shouted joyfully as she opened the door.

"Seriously Sofia,this so no longer funny,"Blue said,with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"What do you mean?"Sofia asked,confused.

"It's another empty room."Blu replied,with his wings crossed.

"That's strange!how can this be?"Sofia said,with her eyebrow raised in Confusion.

"Alright you guys wait out here I will go in and check it out,"Sofia informed the rest before she made her way into the room.

A few seconds after Sofia entered the room,the door suddenly shut closed on its own,leaving Sofia helped inside the room and shocking the whole of the Blue Macaw family.

"Sofia!"Blu shouted as he flew to the door nob and desperately tried to open the door.

"Help!"The terrified screams of Sofia shook the air.

"Jewel,kids,helped me break down the door!"Blu ordered. Jewel and the kids immediately sprang into action and started pushing hard against the door,trying to open it but it won't move.

Then they all heard growling noises all around them,it was like they were surrounded by something but they couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"You all heard that right?"Blu asked,hoping this time he was just imagining it too.

But sadly he wasn't,the three kids had terrified faces as they nodded their head to reply to Blu's question.

Jewel got her defenses ready as she scout her surrounding with her eyes,trying to find the source of the noise.

"Mom,I'm scared,"Bia admitted as she hid behind her Mom in fear.

From the darkness,zombified birds started appearing,completely surrounding them,leaving them nowhere to run.

But they couldn't run even if they aren't surrounded as they were all frozen in fear. "This cannot be happening,"Tiago said,his eyes widened in horror.

"Everyone cuddle up,we can't ran,"Blu ordered, the blue macaws cuddle close to each other as they prepare for their end.

The zombie birds were getting closer and closer with each passing second. "Anyone have any confessions?"Blu asked.

Tiago looked at his parents and sisters, when no one wanted to go first,Tiago volunteered to do his confessions first. "Bia,I only play pranks on you because I like to have attention and imo think you are very cool sister!"Tiago shouted his confession.

Bia gulped down her saliva and said,"Tiago I know I said some mean things about you but I enjoy having you as a brother,you just make life so much more interesting for me!"

"How about you Carla?"Tiago asked.

"While,I would like to say….."Before Carla could make his confession,all the lights in the hallway suddenly turned on and the zombies stopped walking.

The Blue Macaws broke up from their cuddle in Confusion. "What is going on here?"Blu asked.

Suddenly the door behind them burst opened and Sofia came waking out while laughing hysterically. "You guys should had seen your faces!"Sofia exclaimed.

"Wait what's going on here?"Jewel inquired,her eyebrows both raised.

"Simple,you guys just got pranked!"Sofia replied,shouting.

Instead of getting mad at the prank,the blue macaws broke out laughing too. "You got us good!"Blu admitted.

"So are the zombies just actors?"Blu asked.

"No they aren't actors,they are life size remote control robotic birds,painted to look like zombies,"Sofia replied,which fascinated the whole family.

"Wow,that's cool!"Tiago shouted.

"So where did you get them?"Blu asked.

"A frined of mine have it to me to have fun with them and I sure had A lot of fun playing with them!"Sofia replied,grinning ear to ear.

"So you guys ready to leave this place,it's actually quite scary in here,"Sofia admitted.

"How about your robots?"Jewel asked,with wing pointed to one of the robots.

"My frineds will come and pick them up later,now let's get the hell out of here!"Sofia said and the Blue Macaws couldnt agree more.


	2. Jewel's dog friend

Darkness remains triumph over the night skies of rio,but slowly on the edge of the darkness,a ball of light appeared. As time passed,the ball of light rises above the horizon,spreading its light rays all over the sky,chasing away the darkness that once inhabited the skies.

This marks the beginning of another eventful day in the beautiful city of Rio. One particular Blue macaw was up extremely early to fully utilized her day. Jewel soared above the jungle,with a big smile spreading right across her face. Occasionally she would looked down at the beautiful jungle beneath her.

Even the hundred feet tall trees looks small when She's flying so high above the ground. The wind blowing against her feathers gave her a ticklish but yet enjoyable feeling that gave her another reason to smile.

Over the distance,slowly coming into view over the tree tops was a little lake that was at the foot of a mountain. Feeling thirsty,Jewel adjusted her flight path and flew towards the lake.

After an additional two minutes of flight,Jewel reached the lake and made a landing right next to the lake. She could hear the forest coming to live around her,the sound of the forest almost sounds like a song. the sound of crickets and the sound of water flowing were among the many different sounds that create this forest'song'.

Using one of her talons,Jewel scoped up a good amount of water before drinking it. The refreshing feeling of the water rushing down her throat was enough to make her let out a relaxed sigh.

All of the sudden,her ears picks up the faint noise of someone calling for help. Straining her ear even more,she could make out that the voice was from a baby or a kid.

Jewel took flight and Followed the direction of the distressed call. It didn't take long for Jewel to locate the source of the sound,it was from a little puppy stuck under a tree brunch that had fallen on him.

Jewel's heart instantly melted just by witnessing the little puppy struggling to get free from the brunch. Jewel approached the puppy slowly as she didn't wish to startle him.

"Hello,"Jewel spoke softly as she nears the Puppy. The Puppy saw Jewel and for some reason started screaming in fear.

"Ahhhh!Please don't eat me!"

Jewel couldn't help but to chuckle as she spoke,"relax,I won't eat you,I'm here to help you."

The puppy stopped screaming and shot Jewel a doubtful glare and said,"You are?"

Jewel kept a friendly smile on her face as she replied,"Of course I am,now don't you worry I will get that Branch off you."

Jewel gathered all her strength and started pushing the branch but her attempt was futile. Jewel walked away from the branch and put her thinking cap on. It was Clear that she didn't had the strength to push it off so she had to come up with something that doesn't require much strength.

While all of this was happening,the puppy got its eyes filed on Jewel,his eyes would follow Jewel wherever she goes.

"Only Blu would know what to do,"Jewel mumbled to herself,she looked at the puppy who was staring at her with his big round and adorable eyes.

"Alright I will need to go and get some help,"Jewel told the puppy but before she could even fly,she felt the Puppy grab onto her body with its two paws.

Jewel turn back and looked at the puppy,she asked,"What's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me alone,I'm scared,"The puppy replied,Jewel could hear his voice trembling in fear and his big round eyes made it almost impossible for her to leave him.

"But if I don't leave there's no way I can get help,"Jewel reply while trying to avoid eye contact with the puppy.

"Please just stay,"The Puppy begged,with it big puppy eyes,Jewel couldn't here but to agree to stay.

"Alright,"Jewel said while letting out a sigh of defeat. "I will stay."

"Thanks,you're the best!"The puppy squealed in excitement as it used its paws to drag Jewel in for a hug. JEwel was shocked at first,but after feeling the puppy face snuggling against her Body,Jewel couldn't help but giggle and smile.

After breaking out from their hug,Jewel thought It was time to do some ice breaker. "So we haven't really introduced ourself yet so,do you want to go first or I go first?"Jewel asked.

"You,"The Puppy replied.

"Alright,my name is Jewel and I have a wonderful family with three kids and loving mate,"Jewel spoke as the Puppy stared at her in fascination and curiosity.

"Your turn,"Jewel prompted.

"A….. My name is Luck,"The Puppy introduced himself as Luck. "That's a beautiful name,"Jewel complimented as Luck gave her big smile.

"Thanks,my parents gave me that name because my birth was a miracle,I wasn't supposed to make it but some how I did,"Luck told Jewel,at the mention of his parents,the smile on his face slowly faded away.

Jewel could tell that he miss his parents but one question still remain ed in her mind. "How did you end up here?"Jewel asked.

Without hesitation,Luck replied,"Me and and parents were out for a little trip and I got lost,I stayed under this tree for shelter and that's when the branch fell on me."

"You poor thing,"Jewel stated,her facial expressions filled with sympathy for the Puppy.

"I'm thirsty can you get me some water?"Luck requested. "Of course,"Jewel agreed to his request immediately,she took flight and flew back to the lake to collect water.

"Please don't take to long!"

When Jewel reached the lake,she realized that she had one big problem….. She didn't had a container to collect the water to bring back.

Jewel looked around her surroundings,but there was nothing useful that she use to collect the water but then something came in to her mind… She could use her mouth to collect the water.

"I guess it's the only way,"Jewel mumbled to herself,she used her talons to scope up the water and fill it into her mouth until her mouth couldn't hold anymore. With her mouth full of water,Jewel flew back to the puppy.

Luck was lying down quietly as he waited for Jewel to return,when Jewel finally returned,He got excited and started barking wildly.

Jewel landed in front of Luck and she was given a confuse look. "Where's the water?"He asked.

Even with her mouth full of water,Jewel managed to give him a faint smile before she opened her mouth and poured all the water in front of him.

Luck didn't seem to mind that the water just came out of Jewel's mouth as he started drinking all the water.

Soon nightfall,Jewel had originally planned to have a exciting day but it was all changed when she met Luck. But she didn't mind it. She couldn't help but picture Blu and the kids being worried sick for her but as much as she water to return home,she still couldn't bear to leave Luck behind.

Luck was already asleep and soon Jewel fell asleep too on luck's body.

Halfway through the night,Jewel as awaken by loud noises aiming from the forest around them. With very little light source,it was impossible to find the cause of the noise.

"Luck wake up,"Jewel whispered as she elbowed Luck softly.

Luck slowly opened his big eyes as he made soft whiny noise. "There's something around us,"Jewel informed him.

It was oddly quite then a loud bark came from the trees. From the trees,two big dogs came jumping out but instead of having angry freckles fresh eating faces,they had a rather mellow expression.

"Luck!"The two dog shouted in unison,now Jewel finally understood that the two dogs are Luck's parents.

Luck's parents were able to effortlessly free Luck from the Brunch and after a few thanks and good byes,they went their separate ways.

Jewel flew into the sky as the sun began to rise,she couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone of little frined.

(Sorry the ending felt rush ,don't want this to get too long;)


End file.
